User talk:Oneofwisdom
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Adaptive Augmentation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 02:56, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Since you seem to be spell-checking elemental Manipulations, could you do that on every element, energy and organic manipulation (including Variations), since they were created using the same pattern? --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:18, December 8, 2014 (UTC) It's user in singular, not users in plural on every page/power. If you see that latter one, that's the one you're supposed to change. Just to check, are you still making those changes on element pages? Since you made change in Enhanced Shieldmanship, do note that it's same phrasing in every Weapon Proficiency. Same goes to metal mimicries, that phrasing is used on every element/energy/organic mimicry/physiology. Volunteering to check/change those too? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:59, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Good luck there, it's not minor job you're taking. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:55, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Are you adding Empowerments/Affinities to your list of powers you're going to edit? Seriously, go through the powers you've started before taking more on your plate and leave the older ones unfinished. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:57, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Add Wall Generation and all it's variations to that list... --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:00, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Your current list of powers to check is: Elemental Manipulation/Organic Manipulation (+Variations), Weapon Proficiency (+Variations), Empowerments/Affinities, Wall Generation (+Variations)... And now you're adding Aura Generation and Constructs Creation (+Variations) to that. Please start working on the list of the powers you've already said you'll Edit, otherwise I go with the option that you don't really plan to follow you word. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:06, December 19, 2014 (UTC) please stop changing the capabilities... Please stop changing the capabilities, its already correct the way it is.SageM (talk) 01:10, February 15, 2015 (UTC)SageM spell-check In all honesty, there's so much happening on this site that I completely forgot about this for quite some time. It was just few days ago I remembered that there was someone doing spell-checking, but I couldn't remember who it was... --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:02, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Might as well continue. If just to make the pages similar to each other. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:01, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Gallery Series are in italics in Users, not in Gallery. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:49, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Perfectly Notice what difference that placement does? Your placement (first) doesn't belong there, why exactly should the user be perfect in using their power to revert it back? Original placement simply says that it's (perfectly) in the users control to change the substance back into what it was. :''Controlled gold is affected by everything that normal gold would be, although the user is able to ''perfectly use their power to revert the gold into its original shape and/or controlling it even under these forces'' :Controlled gold is affected by everything that normal gold would be, although the user is ''perfectly able to use their power to return the gold in its original shape and/or controlling it even under these forces'' Removed the "perfect" to keep you from being confused, mind doing the same in future/check other powers you've changed already? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:32, February 20, 2015 (UTC) When you make changes, please make sure you use same wording in every page, aside of the substance the page is about. In more than few cases I notice you're leaving quite notable differences. So please, go through all the pages you've edited that are part of a series (Affinity/Empowerment, Element Manipulations, etc.) and check that the changed parts are same. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:37, February 20, 2015 (UTC)